Gone
by Draco Swagfoy
Summary: "We could have been." She continued, before she stopped breathing. A Harmony One-shot fanfic. Rated: T for strong profanity.


**Author's note: **Now this is probably pictured in the movie Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1. Now I know, the happenings are very odd. But yeah, still enjoy :) Oh and uh. **Tell me if you want an epilogue of this oneshot.** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>

"Hermione!" Harry shouted at Hermione, who was mindlessly fighting with a Death Eater. She didn't seem to notice the green jet of light coming at her. "Finite Incantatem!" Harry shouted, stopping the spell.

"Be careful, Hermione!" Harry ran to her. Hermione was on Earth now. Thank Merlin, Harry thought.

"Reducto!" Hermione shouted at the wall and it came out exploding with the Death Eater near it.

"Nice one, Hermione!" Harry shouted through the noise of the duelling people.

Ron came around and stunned four Death Eaters on his way. "Ron! Watch out!" Hermione shouted at Ron.

Hermione was so concerned about Ron that she didn't realized the jet of light that was coming for her.

Boom. It hit her. She cried and cried in pain. "Hermione!" Harry shouted and ran to Hermione.

He knelt in beside her and shouted at the Death Eater that had hit her, "Confundus!"

Hermione was unconscious. And was bleeding. Harry was so concerned of her. She has done so much in killing those Death Eaters.

"Ron!" Harry shouted while confounding other Death Eaters. "Harry!" Ron shouted as he ducked, avoiding the jet of light.

"Come here and apparate us!" Harry shouted. "Where?" Ron asked, shouting.

"Anywhere! Just... let's go!" Harry answered.

Ron sent out some more spells before grabbing Harry's hand as he grabbed Hermione's.

* * *

><p>"Rennervate." Harry pointed his wand at Hermione. Her eyes fluttered open.<p>

Harry sighed in relief. Then he rested himself on the chair next to Hermione's bed. He's been stressing himself lately about Hermione.

Ron was outside, casting charms to protect the place and hide their tent. "Salvio Hexia." Harry heard Ron say.

"He's outside?" Hermione managed to speak. She was totally weak.

Harry nodded. "What's he doing there?" Hermione asked, trying to sit up. Harry pushed her back down lightly.

"He's protecting the boundary." Harry responded. "I see." Hermione nodded and lied back down.

"What did you feel when it hit you?" Harry asked. "Pain, obviously." Hermione managed a weak smile.

"Do you feel better?" Harry asked again, he can't help but feel concerned for Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione started closing her eyes. "No, Hermione. Wait." Harry said, causing Hermione to open her eyes.

"I'll call Ron. He'll give you the Blood-Replenishing Potion." Harry informed her and stood up.

He went outside and found Ron casting a Muffling Charm. "Ron." Harry said as he neared him.

"Harry? Is Hermione okay?" Ron turned around. "Yes. She is." Harry answered. "You need to go there now and give her that Blood-Replenishing Potion." Harry reminded him.

"Right." Ron nodded and started heading to the tent. "I'll guard the boundary, Ron. Don't worry." Harry told him. Ron nodded and got in the tent.

* * *

><p>"Lumos." Harry tried to play along with his wand. It was a cold December night. He had not much to do.<p>

He fancied the light coming from his wand. He always liked this spell.

Then he stood up and tried something he hasn't tried in years.

He shouted, "Lumos Maxima!" And then light spread the whole place. Harry smiled.

"What's going on?" Ron came out, startled. Harry turned to him and said, "Nothing. I just like playing around." Harry chuckled.

"Come in, Harry. You don't want to sleep there." Ron joked. Harry smiled and got in.

When Harry came in, Hermione was wide awake. "I thought I told you to let her sleep?" Harry was confused.

"She didn't want to. I don't want to force her. She bites." Ron pursed his lips.

"Alright, alright." Harry laughed and sat down his bed. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep already. But he was afraid of what might happen to them if he just lied there and slept.

Ron sat on Hermione's bed and started stroking her hair. She rested her head on him.

Harry felt a sudden twist in his chest. Shoot. Could it be?

Ron held Hermione's hand and kissed her forehead. Harry couldn't take all the PDA anymore.

He cleared his throat and they stopped their action. "Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I just need some water. Dry throat." Harry cleared his throat once again. He stood up and went on finding a bottle of water.

He drank it. He didn't know he was really thirsty until he drank the whole bottle off.

When he came back to the room, Ron was laying beside Hermione, under the same covers.

His fists clenched. He shouldn't be feeling this way, Ron was Hermione's love interest and he has nothing to do with it.

He froze and Ron noticed him and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, Ron." Harry continued to his bed.

"Good night, guys." Harry told them. They didn't even bother to say good night to him. This made Harry angry.

Might as well sleep it off, Harry thought.

He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

><p><em>Potter.<em> A hoarse, light voice whispered. _Give me your Mudblood friend_. It continued whispering.

_She's all I need for you to survive._ It continued and continued.

_Don't even think about it._ Harry thought.

_Your Mudblood friend, or death to all of the people in the world. _The voice threatened.

_Just take me, not her._ Harry responded.

_I would rather not. I need Mudblood Granger, not scarhead Potter. _The voice viciously said.

_I disapprove._ Harry scowled.

_Well then, I guess I'll have to kidnap her and take her to some place you would never find._ It was so weird. The voice was not joking.

_You're not getting her!_ Harry tried to fight it.

Then Harry saw a black figure standing in the forest across them. Harry stepped on the lake, it was shallow. Harry tried running to the figure, but then it became too deep.

Then the figure was gone.

_He'll be back, Potter. To get your precious little friend._ The voice said.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he fell down the lake, unconscious. Drowning.

There was something about that black figure and blonde hair.

He knew this guy.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry?" Ron tried to wake him up. Harry's eyes flew open. He was startled.<p>

"Oh Merlin, what happened, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry ignored his question and stood up, turning around, looking for something.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked impatiently. Ron pointed at the tent.

Harry ran to the tent and Ron followed. When he got in, Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Harry sighed and asked, "Where is she?" Ron shrugged.

"RON!" Harry shouted. Hermione couldn't be gone.

"What?" Ron was startled. "Where is Hermione?" Harry shouted.

"I'm here." Hermione said. Harry turned around and saw Hermione with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh. Thank Merlin." Harry sighed and let himself fall down Hermione's bed.

"What happened to you, Harry?" Ron sat with him. Harry shrugged.

"I only saw a figure of a man in the woods. He was..." Harry's voice faded.

"He was what?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

"He was blonde." Harry continued and Hermione winced. "Blonde?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, he was blonde."

"I saw him in my dream last night." Hermione explained. Harry stood up in anger. "You-Know-Who is planning to kidnap Hermione!" Harry raged.

Ron turned red. Hermione was shocked. "Yes, he told me. He wants you, Hermione." Harry told her.

"Like, emotionally want? Or like, plot-to-ruin-the-world want?" Ron asked. By the time they turned around, Hermione was done changing.

"Plot-to-ruin-the-world want. Maybe." Harry answered. "This is plain bullshit." Hermione cursed.

"What are we gonna do then?" Ron asked. He's always asking.

"We must protect Hermione." Harry answered. He's always answering.

"Fuck." Hermione cursed. She's always cursing.

"The man saw you. You passed the boundary. He knows where we are." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I know. We must get away from here." Harry paced back and forth nervously. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked, sitting with Ron.

"Somewhere far. Somewhere no one knows." Harry answered, his hands intertwined weirdly.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. If they don't protect Hermione, she's gonna be a Death Eater.

Or worse, she's gonna die.

* * *

><p>"Incendio." Harry pointed at the fireplace. It was weird how this tent had a fireplace.<p>

He sat down the chair and faced the fireplace. They have gone too far. It's impossible someone can find them now.

Ron and Hermione had spent the entire day casting spells and charms to protect the place. It's really secure now. Harry's sure.

"Harry?" Hermione called. Harry turned around and saw Hermione nearing him.

"Oh. 'Mione." Harry tuned back at the fireplace. Hermione sat across him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione held his hand. Harry felt his blood rush to his cheeks. "I'm fine, Hermione." He smiled at her.

"What exactly do you think'll happen to me?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"You'll be okay." Harry tried to comfort her. "You sure?" Hermione was still frowning. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'll go check Ron for a while, okay?" Hermione asked, standing up. "Okay." Harry nodded.

When Hermione was away, Harry felt something in his pocket. He took it out and saw Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

He didn't know what he was doing. He wore the locket, not minding what Hermione told him about it's bad effects.

Then Hermione enters with Ron, holding hands. Harry narrows his eyes.

He looked at the fireplace to ease the anger but no luck. He was angry. He was jealous.

They sat down across Harry. "Harry." Ron greeted him. He didn't respond. His fists clenched.

"Hey." Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's face. Harry pretended he was startled. "Oh, Ron. Hey." Harry acted. He was a real good actor, indeed.

"Harry," Hermione said. He looked at her. "What do you think?" Hermione showed him a necklace. Probably from Ron.

"It's from Ron. He gave it to me. Does it look nice?" Hermione smiled. Harry stood up, turned around and paced back and forth.

"It looks awful on you. It would've looked better with Lavender." Harry said without pauses. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you think you're saying, Harry?" Ron stood up, angry.

"You heard me, Ron." Harry glared at him. Hermione tried to calm Ron down, but he didn't want to.

"I drank a Love Potion, Harry! Do you _really_ think I fell for Lavender?" Ron raged.

"Yes. You still had contact with her after you broke up." Harry pointed out. Hermione gasped in shock.

"I did not want to hurt her!" Ron shouted. Harry remained quite calm. But inside him lies a raging lion waiting to be released.

"Lies." Harry turned around and started walking outside. "Hey! We're not done talking yet, Harry!" Ron pulled Harry's arm and turned him around.

Harry shoved Ron's grip on his shoulder so forcefully that Ron almost stumbled.

Ron straightened and shouted, "What's wrong with you, Harry?" And punched him.

When Harry turned to him, his nose was bleeding. "Ron!" Hermione shouted at Ron. Hermione stood up and held Harry. She let him sit down.

Hermione examined Harry's nose. His broken nose.

Harry had enough of this and got up, breaking away from Hermione.

"Look, I've done everything I could to keep Hermione safe," Harry shouted in anger.

"But then you guys, you don't even care!" He continued. "I've moved mountains! I've killed more than half a hundred Death Eaters alone! Yet you! You," He raged.

"You guys just sit there, thinking everything will be okay. You both depend on me! You always depend on my power to save you!" Harry was so angry now. He wants to burn the place.

"Harry, that's not true. We've done everything we could." Hermione explained.

"But you're not doing enough!" Harry shouted. "Fine, if that's what you guys want. I'm leaving." Harry started getting his stuff. He was cursing while getting his things.

When he was done, he walked away. But before he could disapparate, he turned around and told Hermione, "I've done everything I could to help you, Hermione. Now. Now, I'm done." He shook his head.

He went outside and disapparated.

Hermione gulped. "Where's the locket, Ron?" She asked him. She believed he must've worn it because of his sudden rage recently.

"It's not with me." Ron told her. "Oh Merlin," Hermione realized.

"The locket's with Harry." She gaped.

* * *

><p>Harry ran and ran. Tears building up in his eyes. He always feared Hermione would choose Ron over him.<p>

The time has come.

The next thing after that necklace would be a ring. Ron would propose to her. She would say yes.

Then Harry would be the best man. He would attend the wedding frowning.

They would have babies. Ron planned to name his babies Rose and Hugo. He told Harry once.

That couldn't happen.

Harry would die unloved. Harry stopped running and found himself lost in the woods in a wintery December night. He has nothing to sleep in. Nothing to keep him alive.

It was dark. "Lumos." Harry said and his wand lightened up.

Harry will have to sleep in the ground. "Accio twigs." Harry playfully summoned twigs and branches. He put them together and said, "Incendio."

Fire filled the twigs. This was going to keep him alive for this day.

* * *

><p><em>She doesn't love you, Harry. She loves Ron. She prefers him better than you.<em>

_You're no match. She will _never_ choose you. Because you're just a sick little scarhead._

_She's much more safer with Ronald Bilius Weasley than you Harry Potter._

_All she cares about it Ron. Not you. Never you._

_She would be willing to leave you for Ron._

_They would live life together. They would forget you. She would forget you._

_They'll think you never existed. You ran away. That was your decision._

_Wise, wise man you are Harry Potter._

_She will say yes when Ron proposes to her. They will get married. They'll have two children._

_Namely Rose and Hugo Weasley. Like what Ron said, right?_

_You will die unloved and lonely, Potter. You will spend your whole life dwelling on Hermione._

_But she has moved on. She will never love you. She would never try._

_"You, Harry. You think I would love you like I love Ron? Never." See? She doesn't care, Potter._

_"Forget it, Harry. Hermione is mine. You're not landing a finger on her." Even your best bud, Ron, is against you now._

_You want this to end right, Potter?_

_Tell me where your Granger is and I'll make her love you._

_What is that? You say no? Very well then._

_I'm telling Draco to get her for me._

_Best wishes, Potter._

* * *

><p>"AH! Don't even think about it!" Harry woke up, covered in sweat on a wintery day. Weird.<p>

He got his glasses and wore it, now his vision was clearer. Then he saw the locket a few inches away from him.

He took it and wondered. Why did he end up here in the first place? Harry thought.

He thought and thought until he remembered.

He ran away.

Harry stood up and sniffed. He was in pain. His nose was broken. Right.

"Episkey." Harry pointed his wand at himself. There was a crack and Harry winced in pain.

"Potter?" A voice called. Harry was startled. He immediately got his wand and started turning around, looking for anyone.

They should not mess with him now that he's lost and was in a bad mood.

"Reveal yourself." Harry ordered. Draco came out into view.

"Malfoy?" Harry straightened up. "What are you doing here alone?" Draco neared him.

Harry was on guard. He remembered what Voldemort said about fetching Draco to kidnap Hermione.

"I won't tell you, Malfoy." Harry said, ignoring Draco's question.

"I know you won't. I don't want to do it, either. Granger has been such an attachment to me." Draco reasoned.

"What?" Harry lowered his wand and tilted his head.

"Granger. Hermione? Yes. I've had quite an affection for her since the fourth year." Draco shrugged.

"You're... you're Hermione's secret ex-boyfriend, are you?" Harry heard about this secret boyfriend Hermione had in the fourth and fifth year.

"She didn't tell you?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry shook his head. "I'm surprised. The trio would know everything about her. Or probably little Weasley." Draco's eyes wandered around.

"Why did you guys break up?" Harry asked, interested. "She dumped me for Weasel. Said she's happier with him." Draco shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Does it hurt?"

"It once did. It still affects me now but not that much anymore."

"Did you cry?"

"Are you kidding me, Potter? Cry? Never!"

"I thought you loved Hermione."

"I did. And I still do now. That's why I'm not gonna kidnap her."

"But then you'll fail your mission and You-Know-Who will kill you."

"Hermione's safe. I've done my desired mission. I'll die a happy man."

"You really love her that much, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could've been like you. I wish I could've just accepted the truth."

"You... you're in love with Hermione?"

"What does it look like?"

"You do. You really, really do."

"I know. I love her so much it hurts."

"Ha-ha, nice one, Potter."

Now Draco wasn't such a bad guy after all. He loved Hermione. He was willing to die for her. Harry wished he could've been just like him.

There was an awkward silence and then somebody shouted, "Harry!"

They turned around and saw Ron running at them. "Ron?" Harry seemed surprised.

"Harry... Harry... It's... Malfoy?" Ron was distracted. He saw his enemy, Draco, with Harry.

"What were you telling me, Ron?" Harry ignored him.

"It's... Hermione. She's..." Ron's voice faded. "She's what?" Harry was concerned.

"She has been kidnapped. By Yaxley and Greyback." As soon as Ron ended speaking, Harry and Draco's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Put me down!" Hermione screamed. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron came out of the tent. "Ron! Help me!" Hermione kept screaming.<p>

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Bombarda!" Ron shouted at Greyback. He stumbled through the explosion but also got back up.

Two Death Eaters, one redhead and one strangled Muggle-born witch waiting to be saved.

"Coming, Hermione!" Ron ran and tried catching up with them. But then Yaxley pointed his wand at Ron and shouted, "Stupefy."

Ron passed out, flying to the other side.

Hermione has no choice but to shut up. She wished Harry was here. He could've saved her.

Alright, she's gonna die for being a Mudblood now.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Draco ran together. They ran like there's no tomorrow.<p>

They had to save Hermione. They had to save the girl the three of them loved.

They ran and ran and ran. "It's no use, Potter! The forest is too big!" Draco shouted while running.

The three of them stopped. "Come, I'll apparate you to the my house. She will probably be there." Draco held his hand out.

Harry grabbed his hand while Ron hesitated. "Ron! Do you want to save your lovely Hermione or not?" Harry shouted.

"I want to!" Ron shouted back. "Then come on!" Harry shouted at him.

Ron grabbed Draco's hand and they disapparated at the Malfoy Manor. Harry was speechless and amazed by how big the house was. Ron was disgusted by the darkness and dullness of the house.

Draco put a Disillusionment Charm on the three of them. Then seconds later, Hermione was dragged in by Yaxley and Greyback.

She was screaming in pain. She had been crying.

She was pushed down to the floor. "Miss Lestrange? The Mudblood's here." Fenrir told Bellatrix, who entered the room.

"Leave her there." Bellatrix ordered them. "Leave now." She told the Death Eaters. Then they left.

"Miss Mudblood, eh?" Bellatrix neared Hermione. Hermione was crying.

"The Dark Lord would love your company." Bellatrix viciously said.

"Bellatrix?" A hoarse voice asked. Then seconds later, Voldemort came in. He looks the same.

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed at him. "Ah. I see you've got Granger." He smiled wickedly. "Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix said.

"Call Draco." Voldemort ordered her. Harry looked at Draco, which was at his right side. He may not see him but he knew he was there.

"Have to go, Potter." Draco whispered so low that Harry almost didn't hear it.

Minutes later of awkward silence, Draco and Bellatrix came in. Draco was stiff. They both bowed down at the Dark Lord.

"Ah, my boy. Draco." Voldemort greeted him. "Come." He ordered Draco. Draco neared him.

Voldemort said something to him, Draco nodded. He helped Hermione get up and started walking her upstairs.

"Soon, she'll be a spy. She'll tell us about the Order and their plans." Voldemort laughed evilly. So did Bellatrix.

_Oh fuck, _Harry thought.

* * *

><p>"Lie down, Hermione." Draco told Hermione. But she didn't want to. She stood there, staring at Draco. She seemed scared.<p>

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked, shivering.

"Nothing, exactly." Draco pursed his lips. He was still holding her. She was freezing.

Draco summoned his house-elf and told him to go get some clothes and food for Hermione. The house-elf returned with everything.

Draco thanked him and told him to go mind his business.

"Here." Draco handed her clothes. She was surprised by his sudden goodness and care.

She crossed her arms. "What exactly do you and You-Know-Who have in mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We plan to take care of you." Draco smiled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not wearing these? They're from your Muggle World." Draco grinned.

"I'm not wearing them." Hermione shook her head. "Well then, I'll be the one to dress you." Draco viciously grinned.

"Don't even... Draco? Draco!" Hermione squealed when Draco started chasing her.

"You said you're not wearing these yourself," Draco caught her and they both jumped on the bed. Hermione was trying to break free.

Draco tickled her. She couldn't fight him off. He had known her ticklish spot. She can't do anything but laugh.

Draco stopped tickling her and sat up, still holding Hermione. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest. She sighed.

Draco turned her around. She looked so heavenly. He fell in love all over again.

He started leaning to her. Then, his lips made contact with hers.

Her lovely, soft and smooth lips.

She didn't even bother pushing Draco off. She liked the kiss.

Then Draco started pushing her down slowly, making her lie on the bed. Then she started putting her arms around his neck.

Draco broke the kiss to breathe. He was panting. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Out of air." Draco smiled.

There was a small pop. "Stupefy!" Somebody shouted and Draco flew to the wall, unconscious.

"Revelio." Hermione said and Ron appeared. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. She neared him and hesitated.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron smiled. Then, she slapped him. BOOM.

"Ow! Hermione!" Ron shouted. "What did you do to Draco?" Hermione raged.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione turned to Draco, he was badly unconscious.

"Rennervate." Hermione pointed her wand at him. His eyes flew open. "You and Harry don't know that we've dated before." Hermione told Ron.

"Actually, Harry already knows. I told him." Draco stood up. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, am I still your boyfriend or what?" Ron asked, angry. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Yes, you are." Hermione neared him and messed his hair. Ron chuckled and found her lips.

Draco shrugged. Of course, Hermione was in a relationship with Ron. And their - Hermione and Draco's - relationship already ended. He can't ruin theirs.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked. "I don't know. I didn't see him." Ron told Draco. "What? You didn't bring him along?" Draco was furious.

He seemed to like Potter after he knew all he does was to save Hermione. "He's probably in the drawing room now." Draco told them.

"He's with Voldemort." Draco continued.

* * *

><p>"The Mudblood will have to approve of being a Death Eater," Voldemort told Bellatrix.<p>

"If not, she will be tortured by Draco himself." Voldemort continued.

"But my Lord," Bellatrix objected. "What is that, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked.

"I think Draco can't torture the Mudblood." Bellatrix continued. Voldemort frowned.

"Why not?" He asked her. "Draco _loves_ the Mudblood, my Lord." Bellatrix answered with her head down.

"He told me. He confessed to me when the Mudblood broke his heart. He really loves her, my Lord." Bellatrix frowned.

"Bring him to me. And the Mudblood." Voldemort ordered. Bellatrix nodded and went away.

A minute or two later, Bellatrix came in with Draco, Hermione and... Ron?

Harry was shocked. Ron was there, captured.

"How did the redhead come here?" Voldemort asked. "He was in the Mudblood's room. With Draco and... her." Bellatrix answered.

"Weasley. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, right?" Voldemort neared Ron.

"Draco, son. Come near me." Voldemort ordered. Draco did so.

"I see, Draco. You love the Mudblood." Voldemort patted his back. Draco winced.

"Walk." Voldemort ordered. Draco turned around and walked. One step. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. "Stop." Voldemort said.

"Turn around." Voldemort said. Draco turned and froze. "Mudblood Granger." Voldemort said. Much more like asking.

"Don't touch her." Draco threatened. Voldemort laughed.

"You leave me no choice, Draco," Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. Draco fell to the ground, dead.

Hermione cried. Ron frowned. Harry couldn't look at the dead Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Crucio." Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione.<p>

She screamed so loud. "No! Let me go!" Ron tried to escape from Bellatrix's grip. But he can't.

She didn't stop screaming. "Harry! Harry! If you're here! Please! Help us!" Ron shouted out loud.

"Potter." Voldemort stopped torturing Hermione. She stopped screaming. She gasped for air.

"Reveal yourself." Voldemort said out loud.

"I'm here." Harry lifted the Disillusionment Charm on himself. He was seen now. He was real. He was on Earth. He always has been.

Ron managed to escape from Bellatrix and he ran to Hermione and helped her get up.

"I see, Potter." Voldemort neared him. "Try, Tom." Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed evilly. "Oh, Potter. You think you can kill me now?" Voldemort grinned.

Bellatrix laughed with Voldemort. "Silly Potter." Voldemort backed away.

"Scared, Tom?" Harry taunted. "No." Voldemort turned around, the Elder Wand pointing at Harry.

Harry panted. He was nervous. Tom could Avada Kedavra him in seconds.

"It's tragic how the girl you love..." He looked at the poor Hermione curled up in Ron's arms. "Loves someone else, Potter." Voldemort continued.

It hit Harry. It was true. Hermione doesn't love him. Why bother save her? But he needed to be like Draco.

He saved her even though all she gave him was heartbreak. He died for her.

"I don't need you, Potter. All I need is Granger." Voldemort said. "I could use Weasley too. But not you." Voldemort continued.

"I won't give her to you. Before you can get her, you'll have to face me first." Harry stepped forward, on guard.

"Harry, don't do this. He'll only need me to be a Death Eater and spy on the Order. You don't need to die." Hermione weakly said.

"Don't argue with me, Hermione. You are not a Death Eater and _never _will be." Harry said, without looking at her.

"I promise, 'Mione. I'll save you from here." Harry looked at her, before firing a spell at Voldemort.

* * *

><p>"You're weak now, Potter." Voldemort neared him. "Surrender." He said. Harry spit on the ground.<p>

"I'm not giving up!" Harry tried to stand up. But he was too weak. He couldn't make it. He was sure. He's going to die.

Harry managed to stand up, but he was falling down. After all those spells and shit.

"Brave, brave son of James." Voldemort clicked his tongue.

"You can't make it. Poor Potter. You'll be like your father. You'll be killed by me." Voldemort snarled.

Harry managed to roll his eyes, cracking a smile from Ron.

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. There was an explosion but then it didn't affect him. Dang._ This Voldemort has bullet proof jackets all over his body, doesn't he?_ Harry thought.

Harry was tired. He was really tired. He can't take it anymore. He was bleeding, he was bruised, scarred.

He was dying.

"Yes, Potter. Die." Tom said.

"I'm ready to." Harry knelt down, preparing to die. He will also die for Hermione. Though it won't do any good, he has proven his love for her.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. But before he could swiftly move it to the right, Hermione ran and shouted, "No, Harry!"

It was too late to push Hermione away. Voldemort has done it, he has slit Hermione's throat.

Hermione fell down on the floor, Voldemort frowned. "Avada Kedavra! Stupefy!" Ron shouted at Voldemort, then Bellatrix.

"Hermione? Hermione. Hermione." Harry ran to her and knelt. He put his hand behind her head and back, supporting her.

"Hermione, please. Don't die on me." Harry started crying.

"Hermione, I love you! Please!" Harry shouted, crying harder. Hermione slowly shifted her head to face Harry.

"Hermione..." Harry sniffled.

"Harry..." Hermione weakly said. She was bleeding too much. She wouldn't last long.

"Harry, look at me." Hermione told him. Harry faced her.

"You should've told me. I felt the same way once... but then... I thought I never had a chance." Hermione stopped, breathing for air.

"You could have told me, Harry. We could have..." Hermione started closing her eyes.

"Been." She continued, before she stopped breathing.

Harry gaped. Ron was behind him. He patted his back. Harry hugged Hermione. This was like Snape and his mother Lily. He never had a chance to tell her how he felt.

_We could have been._ Harry should've. He should've.

But now, he couldn't take that back.

Hermione was gone.

**The End.**


End file.
